My dad?
by The Bond of Three
Summary: We three best friends are in hogwarts. Many strange things are abroad! We discover dark secrets! (including a secret with Snape...HaHa you'll love it!) Very weird but funny story!! Anyone fan of Hp should like this story! :D
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are ours! Don't sue us, please!!! We are innocent! ( (no insults intended!!) A/N: The beginning may seem slushy and not-funny, but it will get funny!!  
  
Harry Potter, Larissa, Rachel, Veronica and co., and the order of the  
phoenix  
  
Its been four years since they got the letters, that they got accepted in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Larissa, a brunette who's hair is beautiful and elven-like, eyes change color once in a while, who can't remember any spells except for "Protego" and who is a little insane, got sorted into Gryffindor. Like Rachel, who is so blonde, that the sunshine bounces off her head and reflects people, who remembers her spells fairly well, who's eyes are different every day and who knows how to behave herself in certain situations. Then there's also Veronica who is really brave, she stands up to her enemy's as well as her friends when they're wrong, who has black sholder- length hair, dark mystical eyes, who's fairly sure of her spells, she got sorted into Ravenclaw originally. but she decided she would just go to Gryffindor anyways!! They are currently at the burrow.  
  
Rachel: "Were going back!!! I haven't done any homework!!! Damn!"  
  
Veronica: "Yay!! I have 1/16 left to do!"  
  
Larissa: "Mwahahaha! I did mine yesterday!! "  
  
Weasley twins: "Thanks to our enchanted pens!!"  
  
Larissa: "Yeah. well I'm gonna go plot things with Gred and Feorge!!"  
  
Rachel: "Yeah. I gotta do my homework!! Without the pens!" Rachel sits down and starts writing rantically.  
  
Veronica: "Well. I'm gonna go plot with them!!" The Twins, Veronica and Larissa leave the room.  
  
Ron enters room. Ron: "Erm. hi!"  
  
Rachel looks up, with big eyes wide in shock from writing all this homework.  
  
Ron: "Are you ok?"  
  
Rachel: "NO!! I have all this homework and. and I still have to pack and I look fat in these robes I bought.. and. HELP ME!!!"  
  
Ron: "Ok. What should I do?"  
  
Rachel: "Erm. support me!!"  
  
Ron: "No problem! But what's wrong with the robes you bought?? Let me see them!"  
  
Rachel: "No! I hate them. I'm going to burn them!!"  
  
Ron: "Stand up!" Rachel stands up twirls around and flops back into the chair.  
  
Ron: "They're lovely!! You look lovely!"  
  
Rachel: ". thank you! "  
  
Ron: "I have to pack aswell. so I'm going to go and do that!" Ron stands up kisses Rachel on the forehead and leaves the room. Rachel blushes.  
  
George: "My new invention: a spell to make your boobs bigger."  
  
Fred: "Brilliant!!"  
  
Veronica: "Cool!!"  
  
Larissa: "Excellent!" she taps her fingers together.  
  
George: "I know!"  
  
Fred: "Have you discovered one for the arse?"  
  
Larissa: "I've been working on that and I have developed it. with success on the first try! It's a potion though!"  
  
Fred: "You and your potions!! How do you know this stuff??"  
  
Larissa: "No clue!!. I called it essence of J-lo!!" Veronica and Larissa laugh. but Fred and George don't know who she is!  
  
Veronica: "I developed something too. it's called Curl-easy.. if you drink it, your hair stays curly and clean, until you wash it!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley: "Well give me some of that, dear! What are you four planning?"  
  
George: "Nothing!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley: "It better be nothing!! I'm not going to hear another complaint, about your behaviour at Hogwarts, understood?!?"  
  
All four: "Yeah! Don't worry Molly!!" Behind their backs, they all do crosses with their fingers.  
  
Ron just finished packing his trunks. Rachel stands in the doorway. She has a grin on her face.  
  
Rachel: "Fred and george's pen works really well!!!"  
  
Ron: "You used it?! Since when do you take shortcuts?"  
  
Rachel: "Since today."  
  
Ron: "Come here! Close the door."  
  
Rachel closes the door and moves towards Ron. She sits next to him on the floor and leans in towards him. Their lips meet. They "enjoy" themselves for a while and suddenly Hermione barges in and they cease to "enjoy" themselves, for now.  
  
Hermione: "Have you two seen my robes?"  
  
Rachel: "No. wait! Actually. I think they're on the floor underneath your bed!" She had no idea if they were actually there, but she wanted to make her leave! Hermione leaves (FINALLY!!). Ron and Rachel start doing things again.  
  
A/N: You think this is funny? Read on!!! 


	2. The train

Chapter 2: Actual return!!  
  
The next day, it's time to get up at 6 (with many grunts from Larissa!!) and have breakfast. They all sit at the table in silence and eat.  
  
Veronica: "I dreamt that Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore where having a wild affaire!!" To this "interesting" statement, there where many strange looks, especially from Ron. this amused everyone.  
  
Larissa: "Ugh. oh yeah. I dreamt that Snape was my dad!!"  
  
Ron: "A wild affaire. eeewwww!!!! Veronica?!? Please keep such gross dreams to yourself!!"  
  
They all passed through the barrier, to get to the platform 9 and 3/4. There Veronica spotted her boyfriend Seth Dragonscale. They started holding hands and marched into the train. Rache and Ron looked at them in awe. they wished they would dare to tell everyone how they felt about each other too! They found a compartment and all sat together. Oliver Wood came into the departement in the end, and sat next to Larissa and put his arm around her.  
  
Ron: "Erm. so?!? "  
  
Hermione: "So how was everyone's vacation?"  
  
Luna: "Yes, yes it was quite enjoyable. You're Harry Potter."  
  
Harry: "I know I am!"  
  
Luna: "You took Parvti to the Yule ball, and YOU took padma!!" she pointed at Ron.  
  
Ron: "I know I did!"  
  
Everyone laughed. Rachel put her hand on Ron's. everyone looked at her in a bizzare way. She quickly grabbed her hand, blushed and slapped it.  
  
Rachel: "Oops!"  
  
Ron also blushed. Larissa raises her eyebrow. You could have sworn, that you could see a jealous twinkle in Hermione's and Luna's eyes. This was forgotten after a while.  
  
Harry: "So Wood? Anyone new in the team this year??"  
  
Oliver: "No. I'm only the coach now. I can't choose anymore!"  
  
Ron: "Then there's space for a new player right?"  
  
Oliver: "Yeah! You should try out."  
  
Ron: "I think I will!"  
  
Rachel smiled and was proud. Larissa noticed directly that there was something between her and Ron. Veronica and Seth where whispering sweet things to each other. Oliver said something funny which made Larissa laugh, then he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Hermione and Luna where jealous and I think that for a moment they wanted to be lesbians.  
  
They arrived a little later at Hogwarts train station. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came striding up to Larissa, Veronica and Rachel.  
  
Malfoy: "Why are you with Weasel? What does he have, that I don't?"  
  
Rachel: "Charm."  
  
Malfoy: "Ha! Well he may be a pure-blood, but he is a puff!!"  
  
Ron: "Youre only jealous!"  
  
Malfoy: "Of what? Filthy robes?? Ha! You could do a lot better Rachel."  
  
Rachel: "Just. go away!!!"  
  
Malfoy: "But I wan-"  
  
Larissa: "Bugger off!!" she got an electrifying look.  
  
Ron grinned, he was satisfied. Larissa now knew, that there was definitely something between the two of them.  
  
A/N: Mwahahaha!! This is sooo cool!!! Larissa: I gravely dissaprove of this nonsense between oliver and me.ridiculous! 


End file.
